User blog:Theshocker1/Cars 2 Overdrive Progress Redone
Here is a simplified version without tables: Here is the progress for Cars 2 Overdrive. For the Non-Cars characters there will be two versions: character with car, character without car. Characters No Star: Cars 2 VG; *:Cars 2 DLC; **Cars 3 DTW; ***Disney Infinity, ****NPC, *****Custom *Cars 3 Lightning** *Fabulous Lightning McQueen** *WGP McQueen *RS Team McQueen***** *Carbon Fiber McQueen *Radiator Lightning *Infinity Lightning*** *Crystal Infinity Lightning*** *Daredevil Lightning* *Dragon McQueen* *Lightyear Lightning* *Ice Racer McQueen***** *Mater *Materhosen *Mater Ivan* *Kabuki Mater* *Mater the Greater*/** *Tokyo Mater* *Infinity Mater*** *Sally** *Fabulous Hudson Hornet**/**** *Normal Ramone* *Blue Ramone** *Infinity Ramone*** *Flo* *Infinity Flo*** *Luigi *Lightning Fan Luigi *Infinity Luigi*** *Guido *Team 95 Guido *Infinity Guido*** *Fillmore *Brand New Fillmore *Sarge *Camo Sarge *Sheriff* *Finn McMissile *Finn Union Jack *Finn Airport Security* *Infinity Finn*** *Holley Shiftwell *Racer Holley *Cherry Blossom Holley* *Infinity Holley*** *Cruz Ramirez** *Mack** *Piston Cup Racer Chick Hicks* *RSN Chick Hicks** *Infinity Chick Hicks*** *The King*** *Pace Car*** *Bobby Swift** *Brick Yardley** *Cam Spinner** *Rich Mixon** *Smokey** *River Scott** *Junior Moon** *Louise Nash** *Francesco *Midnight Francesco *Francesco Hot Rod* *Infinity Francesco*** *Raoule Caroule *Carla Velosco *Infinity Carla *Shu Todoroki *Infinity Shu *Miguel Camino *Jeff Gorvette *Nigel Gearsly *Max Schnell *Natalie Certain** *Miss Fritter** *Dr. Damage** *Arvy** *Bill**/**** *Broadside**/**** *High Impact**/**** *Crazy 8 racer 90**/**** *Professor Z *Young Professor Z *Grem *Acer *Gunner Acer *Armed Purple Gremlin**** *Bumper Gremlin**** *Green Hugo**** *Yellow Trunkov**** *Victor Hugo* *Explosive Truck**** *Miles Axlerod *Tomber *Chuki *Daisu Tsashimi *Sulley*** *Crystal Sulley*** *Mike Wazowski*** *Randall Boggs*** *Phineas*** *Ferb***/**** *Agent P*** *Woody*** *Jessie*** *Buzz Lightyear*** *Crystal Buzz*** *Glow-In-The-Dark Buzz*** *Zurg***/**** *Mr. Incredible*** *Crystal Mr. Incredible*** *Glory Days Mr. Incredible*** *Mrs. Incredible*** *Dash*** *Violet*** *Syndrome*** *Jack Sparrow*** *Crystal Jack Sparrow*** *Hector Barbossa*** *Davy Jones*** *The Lone Ranger*** *Crystal Lone Ranger*** *Tonto*** *Elsa*** *Anna*** *Rapunzel*** *Wreck-It-Ralph*** *Vanellope Von Schweetz*** *Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey*** *Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey*** *D23 Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey*** *Aladdin*** *Jasmine*** *Baymax*** *Hiro*** *Baymax*** *Merida*** *Stitch*** *Tinker Bell*** *Donald Duck*** *Musketeer Donald Duck*** *Captain America*** *Spider Man*** *Black Suit Spider Man*** *Black Widow*** *Drax*** *Hawkeye*** *Falcon*** *Gamora*** *Groot*** *Rocket Raccoon*** *Green Goblin*** *Iron Fist*** *Iron Man*** *Hulk*** *Loki*** *Nick Fury*** *Maleficent*** *Star-Lord*** *Venom*** *Thor*** *Yondu*** *Nova*** *Ronan*** *Sam Flynn*** *Quorra*** *Ahoska Tano*** *Anakin Skywalker*** *Darth Vader*** *Luke Skywalker*** *Princess Leia*** *Han Solo*** *Chewbacca*** *Ant-Man*** *Black Panther*** *Boba Fett*** *Captain America: The First Avenger*** *Ezra Bridger*** *Kanan Jarrus*** *Kylo Ren*** *Rey*** *Finn*** *Poe Dameron*** *Obi-Wan Kenobi*** *Sabine Wren*** *Yoda*** *Zeb Orrelios*** *Ultron*** *Vision*** *Hulkbuster*** *Darth Maul*** *Judy Hopps*** *Nick Wilde*** *Joy*** *Anger*** *Sadness*** *Fear*** *Disgust*** *Olaf*** *Spot*** *Mulan*** *Mickey Mouse*** *King Mickey*** *Minnie Mouse*** *Baloo*** *Dory*** *Nemo*** *Mad Hatter*** *Alice*** *Time*** Races *Pipeline Sprint *Oil Rig Run *Ginza Sprint *Vista Run *Imperial Tour *Terminal Sprint *Runway Tour *Harbor Sprint *Mountain Run *Casino Tour *Buckingham Sprint *Hyde Tour *Radiator Sprint *Canyon Run *Timberline Sprint *Fireball Beach Sprint *Fireball Beach Backwoods Rally *Heartland Countryside Dash *Heartland Riverside Run *Arizona Copper Canyon Speedway *Arizona Sundown Run *Midnight Run *Midnight Run at High Noon *Thunder Hollow Destruction Derby *Thunder Hollow Back Country Rally *Thomasville Logging Camp *Thomasville Mines *Radiator Springs Wheel Well Loop *Radiator Springs Interstate Pass *Florida International Concourse *Florida International Speedway *Cave Race *Chick's Challenge *Francesco's Challenge *Radiator Springs Speedway *Radiator Springs Speedway reversed *Agrabah Raceway *San Fransokyo Circuit *Arendelle Racing Rink *Gravity Falls Mystery Tour *Road to Knowhere *Monsters Mayhem *Halloween Town Highway *Dunes of Tatooine *Suger Rush Raceway Special Events *Chrome Trainings *Hunter Mode *Arena Mode *Disruptor Mode *Thomasville Playground *Thomasville Flashback Training *Custom Cup *Boss Races (from Cars 3: Driven to Win) *Disney Infinity Playsets (list coming soon) *Cars Playset *Toybox mode Customizations *Types of Horns *Types and Colors of Turbo Flames *Colors of under carriage lighting *Auto-Drift On/Off *Normal Wheels/Monster Truck Wheels MORE COMING SOON! http://modcars.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Theshocker1/Cars_2_Overdrive_Recruit_Page will explain about the non-cars characters. Category:Blog posts